General Flazar
Name:"General" Flazar Hydros Gender:Male Species:Molten Enderdrakon Attributes:Expert Swordsman & Bowsman, Has Powerfull fire magic, Can do a White Flame Danmaku. Likes:Spicy foods,Mineing,Rabits,Good-hearted persons Dislikes:Evil,Frigid weather,cheese Freinds:Conor,Ricky,Suwako,Wumbo,Kagu. Flazar was part of a war before joining the Wumbologist society.It was a war against a cruel tyrant king named "Varus".Varus had powerful magic and fighting skills thats why he was ruler of his country named "Lerous". Flazar's country was called 'Saroa' a peaceful,volcanic country south west of Lerous. Saroa had a king named "Derek Remlind". He was a great ruler of the land,he heard about Varus and what he had done to other countries. Varus would destroy those countries and send workers to rebuild them in his image. his goal was to rule the entire world. Darek sent his soilders to help those countries still standing. Flazar, who wanted to help his country was prepareing and makeing wepons just for him. He made a blade that burns hotter then lava and strong enough to cut steel. He crafted a bow also made out of the same material the sword was made out of. Flazar then took training to be a soilder,his skills as an expert bowsman and swordsman moved him up the ranks quickly. He gained the Title "General" that Darek gave him when Flazar,and a small group of soilders encountered an Elite Lerous army. Then it was a long and brutal struggle to survive. Flazar quickly put TNT crates on the battlefield while his soilders shot arrows to stop the advancing force. When everything was set he told the group to shoot the crates when the Lerous army was close enough. after they shot the crates, 3/4 of the Lerous forces were wiped out. Then an Elite soilder who was governing in the back rushed towards Flazar and Fought him with his blade. He won and his group went back to Saroa knowing no more soilders from Lerous would come. After that he would then go with Darek and five others to confront Varus and end his tyranny. When the war was over he bid farewell to his home town and the king to venture off into the world. a month later he met Conor who was hungry and gave him some fish. Conor then said if he would like to join the Wumbologist society. He said yes and had many adventures with his new freinds. He then saw a Moon rabit knocked out in the beach, When she woke up Flazar asked what she was doing here. She said in a kind voice that she had no idea what she was doing here or how she got on the beach. Flazar said if she wanted to be her freind. She thought for a bit and said yes. Flazar then gave her the name "Kagu" Kagu liked her new name. Species Abilities:Molten Enderdrakons have bodies that can withstand extreamly high temperatures, so high they can bath in lava and have stomach acids that measure of the pH scale. :Molten Enderdrakons have a good balance of endurance and speed for flying :Molten Enderdrakons have only 3 weakness Ice,Poison and Telekenesis